culturefandomcom-20200222-history
5.15
}} | from Album = Quadrophenia }} "5:15" (sometimes written "5.15" or "5'15") is a song written by Pete Townshend of British rock band The Who. Part of the band's second rock opera, Quadrophenia (1973), the song was also released as a single and reached No. 20 on the UK Singles Chart, while the 1979 re-release (accompanying the film and soundtrack album) reached No. 45 on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100. Although written as "5.15" on the single cover, on the back cover of Quadrophenia (the album from which the song is taken) it is written as "5:15". Background The lyrics of "5:15" describe Quadrophenia's protagonist, Jimmy, travelling to Brighton on a train. The song's writer, Pete Townshend, said of the song's lyrics: |Pete Townshend}} No demo recording of the song exists, as the track was written in the studio on the day the song was recorded. The whistle heard on the track was recorded after Townshend's driver bribed a British train driver with five pounds to sound the train's whistle as it pulled out, despite breaking the station rules. "5:15" was released as a single in Britain and Europe shortly before the release of Quadrophenia in October 1973. Backed with the Lifehouse outtake "Water," the single charted at #20 in Britain and #46 in Germany. The single was not released in America, where "Love, Reign o'er Me" and "The Real Me" were chosen as singles instead. Roger Daltrey later commented on the song's single release, "Really, it was the only single on Quadrophenia we could have released." The 7-inch vinyl single mix differs from the wider soundscape of the album mix and appears as a narrower closed stereo; however, the overall dynamics are just as powerful. This particular mix is not available on CD. All compilations making claim to the single mix have used the album mix version and cut to a variety of different running time lengths plus or minus a few seconds. Water, the B-side, is a track recorded during the April-May 1970 sessions at I.B.C. and Eel Pie Studios, and was originally intended for an EP, available on Odds & Sods. Lyrics In the song, the main character Jimmy has taken the 5:15 train to Brighton, consumed a lot of drugs, recollecting his life with the Mods, the cultural movement to which he belongs (even if he has dropped out for now), and their duels with the Rockers. Jimmy's memories are extremely disjointed, consisting mainly of anger, confusion, violence, sexual frustration, and rootlessness. "5:15", like many of the songs from Quadrophenia, is self-referential - "M-m-m-my generation" is a line - and thus represents an angrily self-centred, teenage disconnection with society, family and the opposite sex. 'Jimmy' was "born in the war" (that is, World War II and its aftermath) and does not understand why he should care about it (or anything) in the context of his extravagant Mod values. Soundtrack version In 1979, "5:15" and nine other tracks from Quadrophenia were remixed by John Entwistle for the soundtrack of the film adaptation of the original rock opera. This version of "5:15" was released as a single in September 1979 to promote the album, reaching #45 on the Billboard Hot 100 in America. Live performances Live performances of "5:15" included, in addition to the Who's four members, a full brass section and a piano. During the Who reunion tour from 1999 to 2002, bassist John Entwistle played a solo in mid-song, lasting several minutes, only accompanied by drummer Zak Starkey. Personnel ;The Who * Roger Daltrey – lead vocals, backing vocals * Pete Townshend – lead vocals (intro and outro), backing vocals, lead and rhythm guitars * John Entwistle – bass guitar, brass, backing vocals * Keith Moon – drums, percussion ;Featuring * Chris Stainton – piano See also *"On the 5:15" References Category:The Who songs Category:1973 singles Category:Songs written by Pete Townshend Category:Songs about drugs Category:Song recordings produced by Glyn Johns Category:Track Records singles Category:MCA Records singles Category:1973 songs Category:Song recordings produced by Pete Townshend